It's Not Me, It's You
by jokerwrites
Summary: After talking to Andre, Jade writes a Play about her relationship with Beck. One-shot


Title: It's Not Me, It's You

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Victorious or "It's You."

**Jade's point of view**

It's been one month since the breakup. I see my former relationship is still the schools hottest topic. Everyone naturally assumes that it was all my fault because I'm not kind or nice, but I wasn't that way when we met. So why did he fall in love with me? I found myself questioning whether or not I should change who I am in order to make him love me again. I needed to talk to someone about it, but who? Cat was clueless, Robbie and Tori were more his friends than mine, and Andre was his best friend. I found myself walking the halls alone until a voice called out to me. "Jade. Yo Jade waits up." I turned to see Andre running toward me. "What do you want?" I snapped. He throws his hands up in air, "Just want to check and see if you're okay. We haven't really spoken in awhile." He answered. "And why does that matter, you're his friend not mine." I respond. "You know that's not true. You can talk to me about anything and it will always stay between us." "Fine." I tell him grabbing his arm and pulling him into the janitor's closet.

I take a deep breath, "Andre. Was this breakup my fault? I mean, what do people really think of me as a person?" I ask. "Well your rude, insensitive, mean, vicious, jealous, and hard for others to be around." He says blatantly. "Thanks I need more friends like you." I say sarcastically as I turned to leave the janitor's closet. He grabs my hand. "That's what you are to these who don't know you, and since when did you care what they think? As a friend your caring, protective, and loyal. Anyone luck enough to see the real you knows how amazing you are. My grandma always said 'never judge a book by its cover.' And your prefect example of why you shouldn't. And to answer the first question I honestly don't know, seems like there's enough blame on both ends. At least to me" He says. "I don't care what they think. But the only reason you even hangout with me was because of Beck." I respond. "Beck's not the type to need other's approval. The truth is Cat was the one who showed me that there was more to you. I mean, I use to think how someone as innocent as Cat could survive around you?" He responds. "The vicious Gank." I retort. "I have to admit, you kind of scared me at first, but that was before I really knew you. Now I can't imagine us not being friends. Don't ever change, I might start to miss you." He says. "Thanks Dre. I really needed a friend to talk to." I say with a smile tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "No problem Jay, since we apparently have nicknames now." He says returning my smile. I roll my eyes, " And if you tell anyone about this. I will kill you. Later." I tell him as I start to walk out the door. "Thought you were goin' soft on me for a second there girl." He says with a chuckle as I leave.

I am Jade West. I was this way long before me and Beck started dating, this is who I am and I won't change. I spend a week write a play about me and Beck's relationship. Of course I change the names a little, and ask Andre to compose the music and play the lead male opposite me. "This play is about you and Beck." He says after reading it. "Yeah. So." I respond. "I don't mind writing some music for it, but do you what me to play the male lead just to make Beck mad?" He asked. "I was kind of hoping that seeing me and you kissing on stage would make Beck jealous." I respond. "Do you still have feelings for him?" He asked. "I don't know, maybe. The truth is I wouldn't be able to perform with him and you're the next best actor." I tell him. "I appreciate your honesty. I'll do it if I can add one thing." He tells me. "I don't like it when people make changes to my plays." I respond. "Trust me. I honestly think you'll like it." He says with a smile. "Fine, but you have until tomorrow to add your 'One' change." I tell him. "Why tomorrow?" He asked. "Because I want to perform it next Friday night, the theater has an open date." I snap. "Dang girl. You know that only gives us a little over a week to be ready." He responds. "It will be more that enough time. Trust me." I tell him as Cat walks up to us. "Jade." She scream as she hugs me. "Why don't you eat lunch with us today?" She asked. "Why don't you eat lunch with me." I respond dragging her away. It's not a question. "Kay, Kay. Hi Andre. Bye Andre. Bye guys." She yells as Beck, Robbie and Tori walk up.

**Andre's Point of View**

"What was that about?" Beck asked me as Jade pulled Cat away. "Jade wrote a play and wants me to be a lead and compose the music." I respond. "What's it about?" Tori asked. "A couple's breakup." I respond. "You've got to be joking me. The play has to be about our breakup. She just using you, she probably made your character a complete Asshole." Beck says. "It's not like that all. I read the script it's pretty good you should come see it when we perform." I tell him. "Let me see that." Beck responds reaching for the script. "I can't." I tell him as I put it in my book bag. "So you're choosing her over me!" He yells. "I'm not choosing, I'm friends with the both of you. Just like Cat is." I retort. Beck starts to calm down. "Look. We've been best friends for awhile, I thought I had earned your trust. But I guess I haven't, Later guys." I add then I walk away.

The next day I showed Jade what I added, it was a duet at the end. I was a good actor, but I decided to go with my strengths. I knew she won't like a love song so I had to be creative. After she read the lyrics she smiled. "You were right. I do like it." She respond. "Look. Cat told me that Beck's mad at you. I'm sorry." She adds. "Hopefully he'll come and see the play and it'll be water under the bridge." I tell her with a smile.

**Night of the Play No one's point of view**

Robbie came backstage to wish Jade and Andre good luck or break a leg, as wishing someone good luck in theater is a bad thing. The play started soon after:

"Hey, my name's Blake and your is?" Andre said to Jade.

"None of your business." Jade snaps.

"Your parents must have had a sense of humor." Andre says with a smile.

"What can I do to make you go away?" Jade yells.

"You can start with your name. I'm still waiting on it." He says still smiling.

" Joyce, but my friends call me Joy." Jade says standing up.

"So can I call you Joy?" Andre asked.

"Don't call me at all." Jade responds as she leaves.

**End of First scene**

"You know Joy. I didn't think you were going to show up tonight." Andre tells Jade.

"Then why did you come?" Jade responds.

"Cause I hoped you would." Andre responds lifting her chin and kissing her.

" You know that whole cool guy act is lame." Jade says with a smile.

"I guess some people think it's an act, but it's just me being me. I don't try to be cool." Andre responds.

"You're growing on me, I guess." Jade says and kisses him.

**End of Second Scene**

Robbie, Cat, and Tori watch as Beck's knuckles turn from tan to pale white as he clinches his fists tighter in anger each time they kiss.

**Beginning of the Third scene**

"Why can't you just be a little nicer?" Andre ask.

"It's just not me, I was this way when we met. So, why are you trying to change me now?" Jade says.

"I'm not trying to change you." Andre says.

"Really. Whenever you think I'm being rude or mean you send me to a 'Time Out.' I'm not some freakin' child that you're babysitting Blake, I'm suppose to be your girlfriend! Jade yells.

"Joy, I just want the world to see the person I get to see." Andre responds.

"That's the problem. That person's not for them to see." Jade says softly.

"I'm sorry can you forgive me?" Andre asked.

"This time." Jade says then gives him a kiss.

**End of Third scene**

"Joyce. We should breakup." Andre says.

"Why?" Jade responds.

"Because all we do now is fight. You're jealous and controlling" Andre says.

"I'm controlling? You still pull that 'Time Out' crap, and I wouldn't be so jealous if you would at less tell the girls to stop flirting. I know you can't make them, but you could at less give me that gesture." Jade screams.

"I think it would be best if I go." Andre says calmly.

"You know what Blake? You might be right about that and the breakup." Jade says.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Andre responds.

"I haven't change, this is who I'm and who I thought you fell in love with. So if it's not me. It's you." Jade says soberly.

"It's not me. It's you." Andre responds.

**Music starts to play in the background and Jade and Andre start to sing a duet: **

_**Jade (Andre interjections):**_

_You say I'm wrapped around your finger baby_

_(Here we go again, talkin' bout the same old thing)_

_You tell your friends I'm fine, but not a lady_

_(Girl you know it's just a playa's line. So what I think you're fine)_

_And something went wrong_

_And now I'm just gone_

_Like I left with your favorite toy_

_Let me tell you what the problem is boy_

_**(Jade lead, Andre harmony)**_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_Every time I turn around_

_You're right there dragging me down_

_It's true_

_'Cause it's all about you_

_And now you're asking what's the matter baby_

_It's not me, it's you_

_No It's not me it's you_

_**Andre (Jade Interjections):**_

_You got a lotta nerve comin' this way oh_

_(Now I see your lips movin' always tryin' to prove it, but you never do it babe)_

_Like you're smellin' sweet wearin' that halo_

_(Now I see it clearly, I don't want you near me, take yourself and go away)_

_Don't know what you expect_

_From a heart that you've wrecked_

_You gotta live in the real world_

_Let me tell you what the problem is girl_

_**(Andre Lead, Jade Harmony)**_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_Every time I turn around_

_You're right there dragging me down_

_It's true_

_'Cause it's all about you_

_And now you're asking what's the matter baby_

_It's not me, it's you_

_**Jade Raps: **__Got somethin' on my chest gotta get it off_

_Did you really think you could give me what I really want_

_You talk a fine line But you're losin' this time_

_There's a lot more to me than you seem to guess_

_I'm a flesh and blood soul and you're treating me less_

_The problem I can say is clearer every day_

_**(Andre Lead, Jade Harmony)**_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_Every time I turn around_

_You're right there dragging me down_

_It's true_

_'And it's all about you_

_And now you're asking what's the matter baby_

_It's not me_

_**(Andre and Jade trading lines)**_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_Every time I turn around_

_You're right there dragging me down_

_It's true_

_And it's all about you_

_And now you're asking what's the matter baby_

_It's not me, it's you_

**The music stops and Jade exits to the right. Andre watches her leave and starts to go after her, but stops.**

"She hasn't changed one bit. What if it really is me." He says.

**The lights go out and the play ends. **

**Andre's point of view**

Jade and I received a standing ovation from the packed theater. As the crowd starts to die down our friends came backstage to congratulate us on our performance. Beck pulls me off to the side to talk to him. "Why did she ask you to perform with her?" Beck asked. "To be honest I think she want to do the play with you, but I guess it was too hard for her to imagine kissing you after what happened." I responds. "Why would you take the role knowing you'd be making out with my girlfriend?" Beck yells. Our friends all stare at us, but he doesn't care. "One: She not your girlfriend, Two: It was a really good play, and Three: Believe it or not I did it for you. She put a lot of emotion into this play and if it was someone else they might have tried to take advantage of the situation. I mean she is a hottie." I says with a smile. Beck looks like he's ready to punch me in the face. "You need to remain calm Beck. I love you like a brother man, but if you hit me it's goin' to be a family feud up in here. Beside just remember all the times you had to kiss other girls for a role and imagine how she felt." I tell him. Beck starts to think about my words. "If you still have feels for her you should tell her." I add. "Look. Man I'm sorry…." Beck start, but I cut him off. "You really should be talking to her." I tell him as I turn him in Jade's direction."

**No one's Point of View**

Beck walks over and talks to Jade. Andre suggested that the rest of the gang go grab something to eat in order to give Beck and Jade some time alone. As Andre walks out the door he looks back as Jade starts to walk away. He smirks a little, because this time Beck goes after her.

**END**

**Author's Notes: I still haven't decided what direction to go in with my other story. My bad. So this as just a random one-shot base on the song "It's You" from the movie Rising Stars, it's performed by Jessie Payo and Leon Thomas III. You can youtube "It's You" - Music Video from the movie RISING STARS if you want to see it. Not sure if I got all the lyrics right.**


End file.
